Historias
by Moores
Summary: 31 historias de nuestros personajes favoritos, 31 situaciones diferentes. Serie de Drabbles para el Fictober organizado por la pagina de facebook Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

Serpiente

Sus ojos azules brillaron divertidos al ver a ese demonio de crucero creerse el dueño y señor de todo. Le divertía la forma en que se pavoneaba, como quería presumir delante de él, como si de verdad pudiera estar a su nivel. Si bien, era cierto que estaba en desventaja en ese momento y era probable que no se viera una forma de salir de eso, pero solo era por ahora. Se las había visto peor antes, en es horrible jaula que su padre diseño tan interesadamente para él. La soledad le hizo muchas cosas, y una de esas fue que su paciencia se desarrolló aún más de lo que cualquier otro ser pudiera poseer. Iba a salir de ahí, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

― ¿Algo que decir? ― Sus ojos se volvieron al demonio de crucero que siempre procuraba vestir bien, como para olvidar su sucio origen humano. Sonrió para sí, con su mejor gesto de sumisión, inclinó levemente la cabeza, para darle un toque especial.

―Soy tu perro― Pero no lo era. Él era escurridizo y astuto, como una serpiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Bajo el agua

Su mano la busco con desesperación. Todo estaba oscuro y confuso. Escuchaba el estruendo del agua al presionarse contra sus oídos con brutalidad. Sus ojos la buscaron, su voz grito su nombre que se ahogó en el fondo del mar. Trozos de madera flotaban, se hundían, se retorcían. El capitán estaba por ahí con una mueca de horror en su rostro, el primer oficial se había enrollado en una soga, se hundía hasta el fondo, pero ya estaba muerto. Él la buscaba a ella.

Pataleo, logro salir a flote para gritar con mayor fuerza. Nado como pudo, esquivando cosas que caían sobre él, a su alrededor. La tormenta no dejaba de ser fuerte, ni salvaje. La miro entonces, la alcanzó con dificultad. Ella estaba viva, apenas podía nadar con ese pesado vestido (había sido un vestido precioso que él mismo le compró), sujeto fuerte su mano, su rostro y le prometió que todo estaría bien. Había vuelto por ella, para ella. Iban a morir, si, pero no iban a morir solos, y la beso, sonriendo con amor. Después de todo, Gavin amaba a Fiona más que a sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscuridad

Había momentos en que Lucifer le dejaba tranquilo, como si le divirtiera que se relamiera las heridas y sintiera un poco de tranquilidad, algo que pronto arruinaría con nuevas y profundas torturas. Con formas nuevas de sentir dolor que realmente él nunca hubiera querido descubrir. Lo dejaba tirado en la oscuridad de la jaula, y se alejaba lo suficiente para que Sam se sintiera totalmente solo. Esos momentos, esa tranquilidad, era los momentos en que Sam recordaba su vida antes de la jaula. Las salidas en el Impala para cazar, dormir en ese asiento, comer en ese asiento, molestar a Dean… Dios, extrañaba tanto a ese idiota. En esos momentos siempre recordaba los brillantes ojos verdes de su hermano, su cabello claro y esa sonrisa estúpida en su estúpido rostro.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlo.

Y comenzaba a llorar. Dolía tanto saber que eso había pasado hacía una eternidad para él, que jamás volvería a verle, que jamás volverían a pelear. Dolía más que la tortura de Lucifer, que los golpes, que ser despellejado, dolía tanto que rogaba por ser torturado.

Pero esa era su tortura, la oscuridad y lo que traía con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Ángel

Había leído historias sin parar. Vivía en esa habitación de hotel, en esa reservación india. No necesitaba comer, no necesitaba beber, todo eso tenía un desagradable sabor a molécula que prefería dejar de lado. Solo necesitaba libros. Muchos libros. Se los trían por semana, cajas con 50 o más libros, de todo tipo de contenido, pero en su mayoría historias en realidad. Había sido una buena vida por los últimos cientos de años. Pero tenía televisión, y le traían algunos periódicos, así que no estaba del todo aislado de los demás. Leía mucho, después de todo, y supo sobre el intento mediocre del apocalipsis que, mágicamente, se detuvo de repente.

Se sonrió entonces, pues era su momento. Mucho tiempo de planeación, y todo parecía apuntar que pronto estaría listo. Cambió sus peticiones y pidió entonces una máquina de escribir en el próximo paquete libros. Como esperó, la maquina llego, hermosa, impecable. Le encantaba eso de sus amigos, siempre le daban todo lo que pedía. Se acomodó, se preparó y esperó.

Cuando los Winchester cruzaron por su puerta, se sonrió. Era su momento, y el cielo seria suyo porque, después de todo, él también era un ángel.


	5. Chapter 5

Silencio

Los seres humanos lo juzgaban, lo odiaban, lo repudiaban con todas sus fuerzas por su silencio, pero ellos no entendían. Nunca lo harían. Sentado en una banca de un parque en un país cuyo nombre no era fácil de pronunciar en una ciudad tan pequeña que ni siquiera saldría en un mapa, pensaba en como las personas le odiaban. Suspirando solo podía ver a mujeres y niños correr, escuchando en su cabeza maldiciones, odio, rencor. Lo odiaban por su silencio.

Pero cuando habló, también le odiaron. Cuando quiso ser un padre responsable y guiar a sus criaturas para que no sufrieran, ellas le escupieron en la cara. Los humanos tan ingratos, los ángeles tan deseosos de órdenes… Estaba cansado, se sentía agobiado. Hablar con cualquiera de las dos razas era tan difícil que un día decidió para. Creó un _traje_ de humano, algo muy lindo, de rizos y sonrisa dulce, se lo vistió y huyó.

Había creado un mundo maravilloso y quería verlo, tocarlo. Quería conocer a sus creaciones desde su perspectiva y no ser odiado por ellos. Desde entonces, Dios guardo silencio, pero Chuck comenzó a hablar.


End file.
